


Dancing To Laughter

by VolatilePrince



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dante is an idiot, Fluff, M/M, My AU, Twincest, Vergil can't handle his liquor, drunk, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/pseuds/VolatilePrince
Summary: It was random and silly and barely 1 o'clock in the morning, but they found themselves dancing in the darkened living room to no music and a whole lot of laughter.





	Dancing To Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble of my 'Twin' series, just showing how they end to have a bit of fun every now and then when Vergil will allow it. They're somewhere around 40-ish, though it doesn't seem to effect them.

The night started innocent enough, Vergil and Dante had both gotten back from a mission that had taken far too long, and they were tired. Vergil got the shower first, as usual. He always claimed it was because he was older, but Dante didn’t want to fight over it. So Dante waited until the older got out and then cleaned himself off. By the time he got out, Vergil had started to make dinner and there was an opened bottle of wine and a mostly empty glass next to him. Dante continued to dry his hair before tossing the towel somewhere near the couch, and strutted over to his twin. Dante hummed and leaned over the bar, watching Vergil cook. Even doing such a mundane task as cooking he managed to make it look elegant.

Vergil continued to cook, unphased by his brother’s intense staring. He was making chicken Alfredo, probably not the quickest   
thing but he wanted it. It took about half a hour before it was done, and Vergil plated it for Dante and himself. He gave the plate to Dante and sat down next to the man with his own plate and another glass of red wine.

They ate pretty much in silence, but it was comfortable silence. It was late now, almost 12:10. After they had finished, Vergil took the plates and washed them, putting them on the side to dry. Meanwhile Dante had went behind the bar, reaching back pretty far and pulling out a silver bottle. He put shook it a little in Vergil’s face, and walked over to the couch before dropping himself onto it. He took the cap off, and tipped the bottle back. Dante, a hard drinker, nearly dropped the bottle and started coughing. That made Vergil smile slightly, and raise an eyebrow. “Demon liquor too much for you to handle brother?”

After Dante finished his coughing fit, he just glared at Vergil. “Think you can take it better than me? C’mere and try it.” He beconed Vergil over and passed him the silver bottle. Vergil took it, making a sceptical face before trying it. He drank slower than his twin, and managed to get the booze down without coughing much. “Dante, where the hell did you get this? It is appalling.” Vergil said, before passing the bottle back to Dante. 

Dante laughed, and shrugged. “Found it in a house a Devil was in. This shit is about the only thing I can get drunk off of at this point.” He tipped the bottle to his lips again but this time took a much slower swallow, and got it down without coughing. This repeated for a while, until it was around 12:50, and they were pretty drunk. 

Dante took the bottle from Vergil, before his twin could drink again and took his hands.”C’mon, get up.” He didn’t really give Vergil a chance to argue before he was pressed against Dante, and Dante was trying to get him to dance. Vergil knew how to dance when he was sober, but at this point he was pretty far from that. Dante didn’t know how to dance in the first place, so they weren’t really getting anywhere for that.

“No- no, Dante, no. Stop stepping on my feet for Hell’s sake!” He grumbled, pushing his twin back and trying now to lead him. “You’re going to be the girl now. Follow- follow my uh, lead. Lemme show you.” He slurred out, but began to try to show Dante how to dance, to teach him how to slow dance. This failed horribly, with Dante stepping on his feet and them both losing their balance and falling down with Dante on top of him. The pure ridiculousness of the situation and the intoxication made Vergil lose his composure and began to laugh. Dante grinned and laughed with him, happy to see his brother loosen up even if it was because he was drunk. 

The laugher slowly calmed down, and Vergil had his eyes closed. Dante was handling his booze a bit better than his twin and was just watching him at this point, their positions remained unchanged from when they fell. “Hey, Verge.” He murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through his twin’s now messy hair. Vergil opened his eyes slightly, and wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck but didn’t answer. Dante sat up, off of Vergil and picked him up bridal style. Vergil however, was not happy about this at all and struggled so much that Dante had to let him go. He huffed and staggered a bit before trying to fix his hair. “I didn’t say you could c-arry me. I’m fully capable of walking by myself.” Vergil almost growled at him before walking towards the stairs. 

Dante laughed, shaking his head before turning the light off that was in the small kitchenette area, and pausing to see the sight that was a very drunk Vergil attempting to climb stairs. He had to stop himself from laughing more as his twin just gave up and sat down on the stairs after a few steps. “You sure you don’t need any help Verge?” Dante questioned as he walked over to the stairs and held out his hand. “C’mon.” 

Vergil reluctantly gave in and took Dante’s hand, and allowed his brother to help him up the stairs. He still wouldn’t let Dante carry him though. Once they got to their room, they laid down without any further arguments, and ended up falling asleep rather quickly.


End file.
